The combination of the advanced concept electromechanical flow sensors and the intelligent electronic data processors brought forth to practice in the field of flow measurement technology in recent times by a number of educated inventors and intellectual engineers, has precipitated to a number of different types of flowmeters having an extraordinary capability of measuring very low flow rates of fluid media as well as measuring flow rates of media over wide flow ranges wherein the ratio between the maximum and minimum measurable velocity approaches or exceeds one hundred to one. Such super flowmeters in general employ advanced concept electronic filters automatically tracking and locking on the flow-generated signal in a continuous or stepwise manner, wherein the electronic filter selectively transmits the flow-generated signal and blocks off the noise signal. However, when the flow rate of fluid media becomes zero or is very low, there is no flow-generated signal that controls the tracking and locking of the electronic filter on the flow-generated signal. As a consequence, the electronic filter loses its ability to block off the noise signal, and the noise signal transmitted through the electronic filter produces a nonzero read-out from the flowmeter when the actual flow rate is equal to zero. It is a common wisdom that a dishonest smart person is no more useful to society than a honest dumb person. Likewise, a highly sensitive flowmeter providing a false nonzero read-out when the actual flow rate is equal to zero, is no more useful than a less sensitive flowmeter providing the zero read-out when the actual flow rate is equal to zero.